thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Viceking's Graab
Viceking's Graab is a complex work by DJay32. It continues the metanarrative of Archangard and Magreat, exploring the recesses of Magreat's opinion on blogging as a whole. The Graab itself is a wholly standalone blogosphere made up of over sixty individual blogs, filled with allusions to famous modernist works and post-modernist philosophies, and intrinsically linked to the Fear Mythos and its relationship to the Slender Man Mythos. It can be read here. An "official strategy guide," with helpful tips and introduction, can be found here. Form The Graab is presented as an interactive environment. The reader explores the eponymous labyrinthine Viceking's tomb, where written on all the walls is the literal text being read. The author of the text claims to be someone named "Shem," though many vignettes imply other narrators with differing opinions and lives. To add to the confusion, every blog is posted by "Butt and Taff." Frequently throughout the maze, it is called to attention that the reader is not literally in a tomb but reading a series of blogs on the internet. The writing on the walls suggests that the reader's goal is to determine the identity of the "Viceking" buried within, as well as why they died and how. Characters Literally speaking, the only character in Viceking's Graab ''is the tomb itself. However, if the writing on the walls is taken at face value, the following characters can be noted: *The '''Viceking': Deceased. Implied to be the body buried in the centre of the maze. Many portraits exist of him and are scattered throughout the tomb. Whoever the Viceking was, he was likely a figure of great authority who usurped the King and was, himself, usurped. *The King: Deceased. May or may not also be the Russian General. Ruled before or after the Viceking. *The Russian General: Deceased. May or may not also be the King. Shot by Buckley, bringing about a terrible usurpation. *'Buckley': Deceased. May or may not also be Shem or Shaun. Shot the Russian General, bringing about a terrible usurpation. *'Shem the Penman': Deceased. The architect of the maze, the writer of the wall text, the rival of Shaun. Portrait of Jordan Dooling. *'Shaun the Post': Deceased. Deliverer of the Word, usurper of authority, the rival of Shem. Portrait unknown. *'Billy Everyblogger': Guest author for a couple of posts at the request of Magreat. Met Shem. *'Christoph Magreat': Author of Viceking's Graab. *'The Jack of All': Animatronic stationed near the tomb's entrance. One of many narrator-type characters, probably linked with Shaun rather than Shem. *'Other': Some other figure or presence, deceased or otherwise, implied to be connected to the Viceking's death. *'Butt and Taff': The name of the Blogger account that posted the Graab. *The reader: You. Much information about characters may appear in the maze, but everything is contradicted elsewhere. Even the above list is not to be taken for granted. If a trip through the tomb gets too confusing, it is recommended that the reader always remember that they are alone, reading words. Galleries "Ceiling art" Faces Viceking's Grabb.jpg dreamsdark.jpg graabmonsters.jpg "Wall hieroglyphs" batmanpunchesgod.jpg Eggmural.jpg monstercrayon.jpg shem what.png askjack.png "Portraits of the Viceking's fall" deep.png slendeep1.jpg Faceless in a sea of space.png triptych of the architect.png Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:2015 Blogs Category:Viceking's Graab Category:Archangard & Magreat: 1